funnybonefandomcom-20200214-history
Louie Lumpfield and the Heroic Wet Dog
'Louie Lumpfield and the Heroic Wet Dog '''is the sixth and final installment in the Fisher-Price Read & Play ''Puddle Books series. Characters * Louie Lumpfield * Harris * Mick * Jitters * Mr. Spackle * Mr. Joe * Yolanda Yellsalot * Susie * Melanie * Newt The orange lizard * Lydia * Mrs. Grumbacher * Eddie * Phil * Louis the boy w/ glasses * Mrs. Trudy Lumpfield Plot Louie Lumpfield takes a walk through the neighborhood was his dog, Harris. Louie states that today is his mom's birthday. The walk by the grocery store and see Mr. Spackle. Louie tells Mr. Spackle that Harris is part German shepherd police dog who stopped a bank robber just this morning. Louie then goes inside the grocery to pick up some groceries, along with birthday candles, a birthday cake and a birthday card. Louie and Harris then meet Mr. Joe, the mailman. Louie tells Mr. Joe that Harris is part Labrador retriever and a seeing-eye dog who helps Mrs. Pickle to the pool. Louie then helps Mr. Joe sort the mail, and then Mr. Joe feeds Harris treats so that he can preform tricks. Louie and Harris then meet Lydia. Louie tells Lydia, the candy store owner, that Harris is part greyhound and can't help chasing after rabbits. Louie then goes inside the candy store and picks out fifty cents worth of candy. When Louie and Harris leave, Yolanda Yellsalot can be seen on a kiddie ride and complaining that it took her quarter and won't go. Louie and Harris then meet Eddie, the crossing guard. Louie tells Eddie that Harris is part dalmatian, a real fire dog who helped put out a fire downtown. Eddie helps various people and animals cross the street. Louie and Harris then meet Phil, with his hot dog stand, and then make a hot dog. Just as they leave, they see Susie and Yolanda Yellsalot, and the wind blows Susie's hat away! They arrive back at home, where Louie brings out everything he bought for his mom's birthday. Outside, they see everyone (including Yolanda Yellsalot) singing a birthday song for Mrs. Lumpfield. Puddle Pages * Page One - Harris, the Dog of Many Pedigrees * Page Two - Grocery Story * Page Three - Treats for Tricks * Page Four - Candy Store Fun * Page Five - Helping at the Crosswalk * Page Six - Hot Dog Stand * Page Seven - Make a Jack-o'-Lantern * Page Eight Trivia * This Puddle Book features the most cameos of characters from other Puddle Book stories. Susie, Melanie and the orange lizard from The Lie appear peeking through the window of Flora's Flowers. Stacey Fuzzooly from A Day at the Beach with The Fuzzooly Family appears as a cake. Yolanda Yellsalot appears at various times, like coming out of her apartment, on a kiddie ride near Lydia's, near the hot dog stand with the unnamed boy w/glasses, and then with Susie in which the blows her that away, and with everyone at Mrs. Lumfield's birthday party. The Lie appears on a sticker from the hot dog stand, saying "I Love The Lie". Tommy Jacobs and the unnamed red-haired girl also from The Lie can be seen on a bus headed for "Royal Academy". Category:Games Category:1996 releases Category:Puddle Books Category:Fisher-Price games